yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 28
|color = Red|writecolor = Yellow|type = Anime|airs = October 19, 2014 (Japanese) December 5, 2015 (English)|duration = 24 minutes|englishtitle = Something's Fishy}} "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" (アユのエンタメ Ayu no Entame Akuariumu), known as "Something's Fishy" in the Dub version, is the twenty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Sypnosis Ayu's opponent is the famed Reira, who has been called "the secret weapon of LDS". Ayu feels empowered as she is being encouraged by her friends around her, on the other hand Reira seems to be afraid of something... Featured Duel Ayu Ayukawa vs. Reira Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Mr. Sun's Valley" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Ayu Ayu Normal Summons "Aqua Actress - Guppy" (CG Star 2/600/600). She activates the Permanent Magic Card "Aquarium Stage", preventing her WATER monsters from being destroyed by battle except by other WATER monsters. She then activates the Permanent Magic Card "Aquarium Set", increasing the ATK of all "Aqua Actress" monsters on the field by 600 ("Guppy" 600 → 1200). Ayu finally activates the Permanent Magic Card "Aquarium Lighting", doubling the ATK of all "Aqua Actress" monsters until the end of the Battle Phase when they battle another monster. Ayu calls for the attack of "Guppy", but is unable since the Battle Phase can't be conducted during the first turn. Ayu Sets a card. Turn 2: Reira Reira activates "Persona Shutter Layer 1", targeting a monster Ayu controls and Special Summoning the former as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF. He targets "Guppy", Summoning "Layer 1" as a copy of that card (600/600). By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (Reira's "Guppy" 600 → 1200). Reira Sets a card. Turn 3: Ayu Ayu Normal Summons "Aqua Actress - Tetra" (CG Star 1/300 → 900/300). She finds the Action Card "Mr. Sun's Energy". Ayu's "Guppy" attacks Reira's, and she activates "Mr. Sun's Energy", increasing the ATK of her "Guppy" by 400 until the end of the Battle Phase (Ayu's "Guppy" 1200 → 1600). During the Damage Step, "Aquarium Lighting" doubles the ATK of both "Guppy" (Ayu's "Guppy" 1600 → 3200, Reira's "Guppy" 1200 → 2400). Reira's "Guppy" and "Layer 1" are destroyed (Reira: 4000 → 3200 LP). "Tetra" attacks directly (Reira: 3200 → 2300 LP). Turn 4: Reira Reira activates the Permanent Magic Card "Persona Shutter Layer 2", preventing Ayu's cards from being affected by her own card effects (Ayu's "Guppy" 1200 → 600, Ayu's "Tetra" 900 → 300). Reira activates another "Persona Shutter Layer 1", once again targeting "Guppy" and Summoning itself as a copy of the targeted monster (600/600). By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (Reira's "Guppy" 600 → 1200). Reira's "Guppy" attacks and destroys Ayu's "Tetra", with "Aquarium Lighting" doubling the former's ATK during the Damage Step (Reira's "Guppy" 1200 → 2400; Ayu: 4000 → 1900 LP). Turn 5: Ayu Ayu Releases "Guppy" to Advance Summon "Aqua Actress - Arowana" (CG Star 6/2000/2000). Because the monster it was targeting left the field, "Layer 1" is destroyed. "Arowana" attacks directly, but Reira activates "Persona Shutter - Instant", Special Summoning it as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as "Arowana" (2000/2000), but it will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (Reira's "Arowana" 2000 → 2600). Ayu activates "Aqua Story - Urashima", banishing two "Aqua Actress" monsters from her Graveyard to turn the ATK of one of Reira's monsters into 100 and preventing its ATK from being changed by other effects until the end of the turn. She banishes "Guppy" and "Tetra" and targets Reira's "Arowana" (2600 → 100). Reira's "Arowana" and "Instant" are destroyed (Reira: 2300 → 400 LP). Turn 6: Reira ".]] Reira Normal Summons "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" (CG Star 3, 3/1400/1000). He then activates the Permanent Magic Card "Montage Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster in his Extra Deck as long as both him and his opponent control the required Fusion Material Monsters. Since Ayu controls a WATER monster, he uses his "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" to Fusion Summon "CCC Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms" (CG Star 6, 6/2400/???). "Water Sword" attacks and destroys "Arowana", with its effect increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other WATER monsters on the field ("Water Sword" 2400 → 4400; Ayu: 1900 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Ayu Ayukawa Reira Akaba Action Fields Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1